GARO: Divine Flame
Divine Flame is the animated movie continuation of The Carved Seal of Flames. As with The Carved Seal of Flames, the main theme of the film is flames, though not as subtle as the former. Here, the extent of León's newfound resolve as a true protector after coming into terms with the death of his mother and friend Lara is shown through his ability to assume Heavenly Sword Glitter Garo form through his sheer spiritual strength and that of his predecessor. At the same time, he met an opposite who also lost someone he dear most as much as him, Dario Montoya, but has given in to his darkest desire to restore the said person, even if it means condemning the whole Human World to do so, and it's up to him and his comrades to stop Dario from enacting his wicked plan. Story Prologue Five years ago, before the primary events of The Carved Seal of Flames, the Kingdom of Vazelia was destroyed. It was a small beautiful kingdom in a lake in the mountains of Helene. Within the kingdom was Princess Sara Vazelia and her personal guard, Dario Montoya. A royal guard as well as a Makai Knight, Dario was enamored by Sara's beauty and admired her from a distance. One unfortunate night, a Horror attacked Sara and attempted to devour her, but she resisted. Sara had enough strength to hold off the horror long enough for Dario to save her life, but she was horrifically disfigured. The demon's saliva was acidic and burned her face as she held off the horror. Although alive, her disfigurement was a deep mental and emotional shock. She covered her face with a veil and became a recluse. One night, she single-handedly burned the entire kingdom down (apparently a deranged princess committing arson couldn't be stopped by anyone). Dario was stricken with guilt for his failure to protect Sara when she needed him; he allowed Sara to burn the kingdom down. Sara told Dario to leave, but his guilt and oath as a knight motivates him to stay at her side. She resisted Dario as she doesn't want anyone to get close to her and see her face; Dario decided to cut out his own eyes to help her feel comfortable with him to continue his duty to protect her. He looked after Sara for about four years, but she ultimately couldn't continue living like this and decided to end her own life. Sara thanked Dario's loyalty and she dropped herself into the Valzelia Lake to end everything. However, Dead Tower Horror Nigra Venus had arisen from the lake and took over Sara's body. Merging with the horror, Sara's beauty was restored, but as a ghastly lure. Unsuspecting men that travel into Vazelia will encounter Sara as a naked beauty and she would devour the men by a freezing kiss. She would kiss the male victim, freeze their body, shatter them into pieces, and absorb their iced remains. With women, Nigra Venus would fold out her face, revealing a large tongue-mouth in which it will latch onto the victim and kill by ripping the victim's face and frontal skull off. For almost half a year, Nigra Venus has been taking victims in this fashion, creating the legend of The Demon of Vazelia Lake. With Dario out of contact to the Makai Order, Garm dispatched two knights to investigate into Vazelia. The actual events begin here. Main Plot Four years has passed since the terror of mad Makai Alchemist Mendoza. Due to Prince Alfonso San Valiante's rebuilding efforts, the kingdom has been restored to its former glory. With Mendoza gone, witchcraft persecution has ceased and the Makai Order was able to recover from near extinction. After German's death, Ximena gave birth to their son, Roberto, León's three year old half-brother. As Golden Knight Garo, León continues to protect the kingdom while training his baby brother in between. León has been preparing Roberto to succeed as the next Zoro. With the two knights protecting Valiante, a new era of peace and happiness has been ushered throughout the kingdom. However, a new dark force threatens the peace. The story begins with Alfonso sneaking out of the castle to spend time with León and Roberto. Castle life has been exhausting to him and he wanted to see his extended family to let off some steam. León has been strict with Roberto's dual sword training to help toughen him up, but Alfonso was worried as Roberto often cries over training. Just as the two bicker over how to raise Roberto, the kid starts to cry over the fact the adults are fighting. Near the inn, Ximena talks to Jiruba about Roberto's soft nature, concerned he won't succeed as the next Zoro. Jiruba remarks Roberto's skill isn't what's needed to become a knight and Ximena feels it's okay Roberto doesn't become a knight; she wanted German to meet their son. At the aqueducts, with Roberto resting, León explains he's tough on Roberto due to the harsh path of being a knight; León didn't want Roberto to repeat his past mistakes. Although Alfonso understands León's reasons because of Rafael's harsh training, he wonders if Roberto will really be happy following the path of a makai knight. The cousins returned to the inn with Roberto when Ximena reveals an Orders Document. At the hidden lair of Garm, the two have been assigned to investigate Vazelia. Dead Tower Horror Nigra Venus has been living there for half a year now and the Makai Knight that has been assigned there has gone missing. Garm had sent two knights prior before tasking the cousins to look into Vazelia, but she only recovered their severed hands, still holding their swords. On top of that, one of Mendoza's Magical Tool, Zirkel's Ring, has been reactivated. The souls that were devoured by Horrors and fell to the Makai world are coming back. Resurrection of the dead goes against the order of nature and Garm warns that if more continues to come through the gateway, it would distort time and space, possibly affecting the past as well. Just as the two were about to leave, Garm cryptically mentioned she has brought special backup just for the two of them. After the meeting, León headed home when he realized the inn was trashed and Roberto missing. A group of un-dead thralls had kidnapped Roberto and León gave chase. León found Ximena and borrowed Jiruba to help him track down Roberto. At one of the gates of the citadel, León fought the thralls and was nearly overwhelmed when Obsidian Knight Zem, Dario, assisted León. Dario knew where the thralls were going: to an old temple west from Valiante. Dario explained the thralls were created by the horror he's after. He offered León direction and assistance as both have similar objectives. However, Zaruba was wary of Dario's intentions. While traveling to Vazelia, Alfonso encountered Ema Guzmán. The council had given her orders to investigate Vazelia as well; the two infiltrated Vazelia together. Meanwhile, nearing the abandoned temple, León was shocked to find his father attempting to get free sex from a prostitute. Pulling him away from the crowd and on the rooftop, German explained Garm temporarily brought him back to the living. Using her body as a medium, Garm use her body and energy to bring German back to quickly settle the Vazelia investigation. German revealed that it was Garm that secretly violated against orders to destroy Zirkel's Ring. Garm believed the tool could help turn the tied in battle during Mendoza's rise to immortality, but secretly hidden it to avoid discovery. Unfortunately, the ring somehow ended up in the hands of the enemy. If the ring gets activated, only an undead like German can cross the gate to stop it. However, German isn't concerned with Garm's plan nor Zirkel's Ring. He's more worried about Roberto. The trio made it to the old cathedral to look for Roberto. To their surprise, a humanoid dragon tool attacks them. Dario attempts a head kill, but was knocked to the wall. León attempted to cut the dragon down, but nearly got roasted in the process. German was desperate to save Roberto and ask León to give him his makai blades, however, León is concerned as his father is slowly turning into a Horror. Jiruba interjects and tell León it's okay to give German his blades; she'll warn León when will German become a horror and encourage him to kill German when he does. Both son and father both charge into battle in their respective armors while Dario observed. Zoro helped hold down the dragon while Garo cut down its body parts. Garo defeated the Madōgu and German went after the thrall that holds his son. Just as German thought he saved his son, it's revealed to be a fake doll and Dario is seen activating his armor before escaping. The bomb detonated and destroyed the building, however, Garm protected the knights with a light barrier. Both father and son survived and presumed Garm saved them. It was while through magical communication that Garm revealed Zem was the knight that she lost contact with earlier. They now realize this entire battle was a distraction to keep the duo busy; the explosion was probably a means to get rid of them before making it to Vazelia. Knowing where they need to be, the duo summoned their Madōbas to chase down Zem. Garo and Zoro gave chase towards Zem on horseback. Through melee combat, Garo successfully knocked down Zem for questioning. Losing his patience for his son, German punched Dario and demanded to know the location of Roberto. German questioned Dario's integrity as a knight, but Dario denies ever discarding his armor's long-standing honor, citing his devotion towards Princess Vazelia. What happened next was unknown, but apparently the duo let Dario off as they race towards Vazelia to rescue Roberto from death. Meanwhile, at Vazelia, Alfonso discovers a thrall transporting Roberto to the sacrificial pod to activate Zirkel's Ring. While it's not clear, it seems the ring was reverse engineered; the surrounding structures within the Vazelia lake has been modified to become a massive ring to open a gateway to the Makai World. Although Ema wanted Alfonso to patiently wait and see how things play out, the prince couldn't risk waiting any further and chased after the thrall for Roberto. When Alfonso made it to the pod, the thrall had Roberto in his hands and fell down to the lake with Roberto. It was while Alfonso attempted to chase after them that Sara's ghastly form appeared and attempted to give the prince a freezing kiss of death. However, Ema saved Alfonso from Sara's hold. Nigra Venus attempted to rip off Ema's face, but Garo arrived and sliced off Nigra Venus' mouth-tongue. While Garo faced Nigra Venus, German tended to Ema. Both Ema and Alfonso were surprised to find a revived German during the battle, and Ema immediately demanded for answers as the Madō Bell reveals he's a Horror. Nigra Venus manage to find Garo and captured him. While restrained, Zem actually attempted to reason with León about Sara's suffering, but León told Dario to wake up and realize Sara is a Horror. Zem's reaction to León's words was to reveal his Dark Zem form, showing his allegiance to the Horror. Zem impaled León and while his flames burned him, Dario was able to see into León's heart. When Dario realized León is much like him, a person who failed to protect someone important to him, he implored León to join his cause in order to resurrect Sara. However, German freed León of his hold and told Dario to stop disgracing himself as a knight. Dario reasoned his desire to protect Sara is the same as German's reason to protect Roberto. Zem doesn't see the difference in his desire to protect Sara and German had trouble finding the words to reason with him. Just then, Ema created a large flash bang, bright enough to affect Zem's sight and allow everyone to flee. At an abandoned home near a cliff, Ema, German, and Alfonso took shelter there as León was treated for his wound. When León woke up, he found Ema looking after him while the men explored the surrounding forest for medicinal herbs. It was there Ema mentioned how León is starting to become a fine man. León quickly became flustered and Ema asked for a reunion kiss. While León was thinking about it, German and Alfonso returned. Surprised and embarrassed at the situation, León's face turned red. German wondered did something happen between the two and Ema left the matter in the open. German complimented how León had grown and felt it was worth all those talks he had about the wonders of women. German suggested the two should go into town and dedicate themselves to the "sacred ritual", which was just sex, but León angrily kicked German out of the house and down the ravine. León excused German went exploring the river and that they should prepare for things to come. In a meeting, using a magical projector of Zirkel's Ring, the four talked about their situation. Ema reviewed how Dario plans to use the ring to resurrect Princess Sara. Alfonso is concerned with the gate opened, more souls would cross into the mortal realm, causing the laws of causality to collapse. German pointed out that Roberto is the sacrifice to opening the gate, something he won't allow to happen. He don't intend to let it happen and he'll kill Dario if he has to. It was then German showed his humanity weakening, the darkness in his body is spreading. German tells everyone that his body doesn't matter, León understood what he meant and he vow to cut his father down should darkness overtakes him. Ema made their plan simple: to rescue Roberto and stop Dario before German becomes a Horror. The meeting disbands as they prepare to return to Vazelia once again. At the lake, Roberto cries for his family and Dario apologizes for making him the sacrifice. He explains he'll do whatever it takes to protect Sara, but Zaruba questions his resolve as a knight; the four have returned to settle things. León demands Dario to release Roberto immediately and face judgement of the council. Feeling there's nothing left to reason them with, Nigra Venus appears for the first attack, the battle for Sara's resurrection and saving reality has begun. The battle is split into two: Ema & Gaia Vs Nigra Venus and Garo & Zoro Vs Dark Zem. Ema and Gaia will take turns distracting Nigra Venus. Whenever the horror gets too distracted focusing on one opponent, the other will use a surprise attack to try to end the battle. However, Nigra was quick to notice this and adapted to hold her ground in battle. The makai knights fought on the top of a tower and knocked each other down and began armored horseback combat over the lake. Garo attempted to distract Zem long enough that Zoro could run towards Roberto to rescue him. However, Zem took notice and attempted to stop him with his thralls. Gaia showed up to give Zoro a quick boost through Nigra Venus and darted to Roberto's pod. However, Zem got in the way and the two disengage their armor for melee combat. During their hand to hand fight, German remarked to Dario that he agreed that both are fighting to protect something important; he acknowledges his willingness to sacrifice anything and anyone to protect those precious to him. German speaks his resolve as he aggressively punches down Dario. Acknowledging German's resolve, Dario wants to show German how protecting someone is done. Dario throws a kunai at the pod, cutting the anchor to drop Roberto down the lake to begin the resurrection ritual. German quickly summoned his forearm armor and used his blade and chains as a tether to pull himself back up when grabbing Roberto, but the blade loosened. Garo saw what happened and jumped in to hold the chain. Zem took advantage of the situation and attacked Garo with both his hands holding on for Zoro. Dario suggested German be sacrificed to bring back his mother, but Garo refused to let go. Zem was about to stab Garo, making him the third sacrifice for the ritual, but he stopped when he realized Sara was in trouble. Gaia distracted Nigra Venus long enough for Ema to use a Madō Gatling Gun to shoot down the horror. Critically injured, Nigra Venus has been reduced to Sara's rotting form. Zem ran off to tend to Sara. Distraught to see Sara so hurt, he promised to save her this time and threw her into the lake before the gateway even opened. Sara's body seemingly drifted into the darkness of the black, but returned to the surface, appearing in her once beautiful form. Sara thanked Dario's devotion and wants him to be at her side forever. The horror created many extendable arms and grabbed Dario, dragging him down to the lake with him. During this time, German successfully recovered Roberto. Using Jiruba's power to create a shield around him, Roberto was successfully rescued. With the sacrifice gone, the gate couldn't be opened and the ring imploded on itself. The day was saved and everyone returns to Valiante. While walking home, German took the chance to hold hands with Roberto while walking home. Ema wonders why German didn't tell Roberto he is his father and both León and Alfonso explained German will disappear by sunset; he doesn't want Roberto nor see Ximena to see him just when he's about to vanish. Ema didn't agree with it and loudly told Roberto that German is his father. Ximena was also at the bridge and saw German, for barely a minute, the family was briefly reunited in a tearful reunion. However, it was quickly disrupted with the rise of Sir Venus. After the failed ritual, Nigra Venus merged with Dario and possessed Jiruba to escape the lake. Sir Venus created a series of blades and attempted to shoot down German's family, but he used his body to block it before his body vanished. Ema and Alfoso was captured by the horror and León was trapped between time and space. Using his will, he managed to return to reality to see Roberto getting ready to face Sir Venus. Knowing there's no way a young boy could defeat such a horror, León summoned all his spiritual strength to become Heavenly Sword Glitter Garo. With his golden wings, he took to aerial melee combat to face Sir Venus. Using his flying blades, he used it as a shield to protect him from harm. Garo then used Garo Sword for blazing armament combat and finished off Sir Venus. With the horror defeated, the Jiruba returned to normal. At Garm's place, German thanked Garm for the chance to hold his boy and returned to them makai realm. On the road back to Valiante, Ema makes her quiet exit without saying goodbye to León nor Alfonso. León was curious to know was Roberto tired and he wasn't. Roberto suggested training, but to his pleasant surprise, León suggested they go fishing together. The family returned to their kingdom, living their days as protectors. The next story begins at Vanishing Line. Pics Gallery 1448001699 1 2 950a83ee27430a7464654a987697dcee.jpg 1341656736.jpg 1460615128_1_1_dfc04c11a275c2114af123201a0efe12.jpg Garo Divine Flame Poster.png|Garo Divine Flame Poster Notes & Trivia Articles & References Links Category:Garo The Carved Seal of Flames